


How to save a life

by cruez2788



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruez2788/pseuds/cruez2788
Summary: Clarke is determined to save Lexa, even if everything around her is working against her.





	How to save a life

A/N- A while ago someone asked how we would have written Lexa/Alycia off the show without killing Lexa and knowing Alycia might not be able to commit to future episodes after 3x07. I pondered this for a long time and took what happened in 3x07 and changed it a bit and this is what came of it. Now without further ado I give you how to save a life. 

 

 

Black blood covers her hands. Clarke is doing her best not to focus on it. If she does it will remind her that the blood on her hands is coming from Lexa's torso. If she focuses too much on whose blood it is she might begin to panic and that's not something she can do right now, Lexa's life depends on it. 

Clarke moves Lexa carefully forward from where she lays. She can feel the brunette wince in her arms but almost sighs in relief when she sees there is an exit wound. There is no bullet that she will have to attempt to dig out. Although there is a fair amount of blood Clarke thinks the bullet might have gone straight through without damaging any organs or major arteries. She carefully lays Lexa back down and checks the wound. The blood coming from the wound is already slowing down and Clarke wants to cry in relief. Her status as Wanhead may have just changed. She is certain Lexa just looked death in the face and avoided it. 

As the panic she is attempting to keep at bay subsides she becomes more aware of her surroundings. She notices Murphy as well as Titus in the room with her and the few horrifying minutes that led to this moment all comes back. Her eyes narrow as she remembers Titus is the whole reason they are in this mess. He approaches Lexa and the growl that comes from Clarke is feral and terrifying. Titus stops immediately. 

"If you value your life you will stay where you are." Clarke says, her voice dangerously low. 

"The flame." Titus mumbles still looking at Lexa with a nervous and worried look on his face. 

"We must remove it." Titus mutters moving towards Lexa again with something in his hand. Clarke moves quickly and retrieves the gun Titus had earlier and points it at him. Once again Titus falters because he knows Clarke will be far more accurate with the weapon then he was. 

"Murphy pressure." Clarke says and nods her head to Lexa not willing to take her eyes off Titus. Out of the corner of her eye she watches Murphy do as she asks. 

Titus is about to speak again when screams are suddenly heard in the distance. They both rush to the window and see fire in the distance and a small army moving towards Polis. Titus' eyes widen and he again moves towards Lexa a scalpel becoming visible in his hand. Clarke rushes forward again blocking his path and pointing the gun at him. 

"The flame must be removed!" Titus says with frustration and Clarke is tempted to just pull the trigger. "Polis is under attack and if the flame falls into the wrong hands everything Heda has built will be lost..it's what Lexa would want." Clarke looks at the brunette. Murphy is still applying pressure but watching them carefully. She knows Titus is right Lexa would want what is best for her people so she reluctantly lowers the gun. 

The best option, Clarke decides is to allow Titus to do what he needs to do so that she can better asses Lexa's condition and figure out how to get her safely away from the fighting. 

Murphy helps Clarke move Lexa. The brunette is in and out of conscious making Clarke more anxious to get this over with. Titus is surprisingly quick and efficient. Clarke watches as a spider like object it taken from the back of Lexa's neck. She applies pressure to that wound as well, because at this point Clarke is adamant about keeping as much of Lexa's blood inside of her body as possible.

Titus does not offer any information on where he is going with the object nor does Clarke ask. As soon as he does she begins to dress the wounds with material she finds in the room. To her relief the bleeding seems to have stopped and Lexa is mostly unconscious due to the pain. With Murphy's help they work quickly. The sounds of fighting does not seem to be coming closer so Clarke goes to check out the window. She can still see flames but the small army she saw earlier approaching Polis is even smaller and being pushed back from Polis by Trikru warriors. 

"Clarke?" The blonde pulls away from the window and rushes to Lexa. Clarke laughs and cries at the same time when she finds familiar green eyes staring back at her. Clarke's sole focus becomes keeping those eyes open and alert.

 

 

Titus rushes through the tower taking short cuts whenever he can. He is not sure if Lexa is alive and guilt consumes him as the reality of everything he has done in the past hour sets in. He may have killed one of the most successful and respected Hedas since Pram Heda and he is aware he might not survive the repercussions, but if he is to meet his end he will do so knowing he did what he could. The sound of fighting has not come closer to the tower but it's still too close for comfort. If the attackers reach the tower he needs the flame to be in someone that can be easily moved so the flame will be protected. Titus enters the training grounds for the natblidas and finds them preparing to fight should they be needed. He approaches Aden and quickly pulls him aside motioning for him to follow. The boy does as he is told without question. He can see spots of black blood on Titus and Aden visibly pales because that can only mean one thing. Tears prick at the young boy's eyes. Not only is their leader dead but also his mentor. Aden stands tall as he walks refusing to allow tears to fall, he would want to make his Heda proud. They reach an empty room and Titus reveals the flame. 

"Heda has been gravely injured and the flame must be protected. There is no time for a concalve." As if to emphasis this, they see a fire erupt in the distance from the window of the deserted room. "You are Heda's most promising initiate so you will take the flame." Aden opens his mouth to protest but Titus holds up his hand. "This is what Heda would want. She would want you to take the place you were destined for. Would you deny your Heda that?" Any argument Aden has dies on his tongue. Titus points to a table and Aden approaches it preparing to take the place he was destined to take but wishes he didn't have to. Aden watches Titus approach him with the flame in hand. Seeing the flame separated from Lexa causes a single tear fall from his eye. 

 

 

She can feel Lexa's eyes on her as she checks the wounds. Murphy is at the door keeping watch at Clarke's instance. She wants to know the second if and when Titus approaches the room. The flow of blood has finally stopped for sure and and Clarke wants to cry with relief, instead she lessens the pressure she had been applying with her other hand. 

"Lexa, baby we need to move you." Clarke looks to Lexa and finds the tiniest hint of a smile gracing her lips even through the pain. The moment is broken when she hears Murphy saying something. A second later Titus enters the room. Lexa's gaze hardens and he fidgets under the intense gaze. It does not mask the look of shock on his face when he sees that Clarke has indeed managed to keep Lexa alive. The uncertainty of his actions only grows.  
Aden follows in behind him and Lexa's gaze changes again to a softer gaze, although different from the one she uses with Clarke. 

Aden's eyes widen and he rushes forward. 

"Heda!" He exclaims as he approaches her side taking stock of the black blood on his Heda's shirt and on Clarke's hands. Lexa wants to say something to assure the young warrior but something else catches her eyes. A small amount of black blood stains Aden's neck and the sudden realization of what it means crashes into her. Her breathing becomes erratic and shallow and she can suddenly feel a pain at the back of her neck that she did not notice before. 

"Heda?" Aden says concern and fear lacing his voice. Clarke is next to her within seconds unsure of what has brought on the sudden change and fear gripes her. She checks the wound but it remains unchanged. She takes Lexa's hand.

"Hey, hey I need you to look at me and take deep breaths." Lexa looks at her and attempts to do as she is told but her eyes wander back to Aden. Clarke looks at the boy beside her, fear radiating off him. It's when she notices the blood on the boys neck and a small incision similar to the one Titus made on Lexa's neck and it all becomes clear. She leans into the brunette and whispers. 

"Whatever this means we will figure it out together ai hodness." It takes Lexa a few seconds to process the words through the panic but when they do she looks to Clarke. 

Clarke brushes some hair away from Lexa's face and allows her hand to graze Lexa's jaw. The brunette leans into the touch and nods her head because she knows it to be true. 

 

Lexa refuses to leave Polis until she is updated about the attack. Murphy volunteers to go with Titus for information. Clarke is unwillingly to let Lexa out of her sight and as far as everyone knows Lexa is still Heda. She is informed that Ontari had attacked Polis but they have been driven back to the outskirts of Polis. 

Almost as soon as she has the information Lexa attempts to rise from her position but Clarke is prepared for this reaction and gently pushes her back. 

"You were just shot. You are in no condition to do whatever you have planned. It is not up for discussion." Lexa wants to fight the pain and defend her people and her city but the blinding pain from the little movement she accomplished stops her.

"We need to draw Ontari away from Polis." Lexa says to Clarke glancing at Aden. Clarke understands her immediately. Lexa wants to protect the new and young Heda from such an assault hours into his new role. Clarke nods her head to show she understands. 

"I'll do it. Ill draw her away." Clarke does not look at Lexa because she knows the the brunette will argue with her. Instead she looks to Murphy. 

"Lexa needs more medical attention then I can provide here. Will you please bring her to my mother?" Murphy nods his head. He hasn't been around Clarke in sometime but he can see whatever has happened between her and the former commander runs deep, and he has a feeling they are the ones to align himself with. 

Clarke is unsure if she is able to give commands to the natblida sitting next to her, but she is still not ready to give her full attention back to Lexa and the argument she is sure awaits her.

"Aden will you please accompany them back to camp?" Aden nods his head quickly. 

"Sha Wanheda." He replies, and for the first time since the title has been placed on her shoulders it does not feel like a burden. With Lexa's care in place she finally turns to the brunette and much like she anticipated the look that greets her is not an amused one.

"Clarke." The blonde can hear in how Lexa says her name that she is not happy. The K at the end of her name comes out much shaper than normal. 

"Please." Clarke starts "Before you try to talk me out of this someone has to do it. You're injured and I can't send you and Murphy alone. What if someone from Ontari's group or worse Ontari herself finds you along the way?" Clarke closes her eyes at the thought and takes a deep breath. When she opens her eyes they are filled with tears that fall freely. "I could lose you, I can't lose you. I cant." Clarke whispers the finality of losing Lexa setting in. 

Lexa reaches out and takes Clarke's hand pulling her down to her. "You will ride with my color. It will draw Ontari's attention but it will also protect you. My people will protect you without question if you wear it." Lexa glances to Aden and without a word the boy runs into her room. He returns with the red garment and places it carefully in her hands. Lexa places it around the blonde's neck and uses it to pull Clarke closer to her and presses a soft kiss on her lips. 

"Safe passage on your travels." Lexa whispers and Clarke shudders as the emotions she feels towards the woman in front of her sweep through her. 

'Until we meet again." The blonde whispers in response. Clarke leans in and kisses Lexa with a passion that she hopes they will be able to feel for the rest of their lives. 

When they break apart Lexa looks to Titus and the softness in her eyes that had been reserved for Clarke is gone instantly. 

"You will be in charge of protecting her. Should anything happen to her you will pay a severe price. It is because of your actions while I was Heda that we are in this position and, because it was under my reign I have the right to deal with your transgressions. You will do well to remember that. Should any harm come to her, death would be a more favorable option than returning to me." No one in the room says a word. The look Lexa is giving the man in front of her is so intense it's a wonder that he is not cowering under it. Titus straightens his back and nods his head in understanding of what he is to do and the repercussions should he fail. 

"Sha." He responds. With this answer his fate is sealed one way or the other. 

 

Their trip is uneventful for the most part until they reach camp. It is not the camp Murphy remembers when he left. It is much worse. They manage to avoid the paroles around the perimeter of the camp but something about the whole place is off and raises flags for Murphy. 

"Something is off." Murphy says to himself mostly trying to work out the sense of foreboding. "If I walk up to the gates with both of you I have a feeling it won't end well." Murphy pulls something from his bag and hands it to Lexa. "I picked these up while traveling. I have a feeling that you, even injured is more lethal than pretty much anyone in that camp." 

Lexa takes the folded cloth that he hands her and opens it to reveal throwing knives and nods. 

"I'll be able to move and hide faster by myself." Murphy explains taking a few things from his bag and hiding them on his person. "As soon as I find Abby I'll return but I think we should get both of you hidden. Lexa agrees and they find a place far enough to avoid detection but close enough for Lexa to provide back up with the throwing knives should it be needed. As an additional precaution Aden and Murphy lift Lexa into the low lying branches of a tree. Although they attempt to be as careful as possible the pain is excruciating. Lexa grits her teeth though until she is finally settled. Once she is Aden climbs a few branches higher to have a better vantage point and offer Muphy a little extra protection while he approaches the camp. 

Murphy treads carefully. He is near the edge of the camp when he is caught by a patrol before he can hide. They are more frequent than he thought. He does not recognize the two people pointing guns at him and no matter how much he tries to explain who he is they refuse to listen. One of them cocks their guns and Murphy is sure this is it for him. He waits for the inevitable but it doesn't come. The one pointing the gun drops suddenly and doesn't move. The other patrolman swings his gun around fear on his face trying to find the threat. His search is cut short when Aden drops from a tree above and takes out the second patrolman with a swift motion. The body begins to drop and Aden lands silently on the ground. Murphy looks at the kid before him unsure if he should be impressed or nervous. It's a mixture of the two. 

"Sorry it took me so long. Heda had to take out the other guy." Aden turns the first guy that dropped over on to his stomach and sure enough one of the throwing knives is in the back of the guys head. Murphy looks into the woods and can just barely make out the brach that Lexa is on. The feeling of fear and admiration returns as he realizes the injured Commander has just made a kill shot from a pretty sizeable distance. 

"You should take their weapons. We don't use them but I know you do." Aden suggests. "Ill move them so they can be found and laid to rest by their people later and then I'll return to Heda." Murphy stoops down and takes the handguns from the two patrol men and conceals the weapons in his clothing. 

"I thought you were Heda now." Murphy says as he checks for any additional ammunition. 

"Well, I am." Aden answers looking a little uncomfortable. "Its just, another Heda is only chosen because the previous one has died. Heda is not dead, so she will always be my Heda." Murphy nods his head as he pockets the additional ammo. He likes the kid. Not only did he assist in saving his life but he puts a trust in a woman that can make a kill shot, from a distance, while injured and that is something Murphy can respect. Aden insists he does not need help and he should continue so he leaves the boy to move the bodies of the fallen patrolmen. 

Murphy approaches an opening in the fence and slips in quietly and starts weaving his way through camp in the direction he hopes Abby is in. 

Lexa cringes in pain. The throw that helped save Murphy's life took considerable effort. Blood is trickling from her wound so she does what Clarke did and applies pressure. By the time Aden returns the bleeding has stoped again but she is far weaker than before. Aden climbs the tree quickly and checks on her concern apparent on his face. 

"You might hold Heda tradition yet natblida." Lexa says with an affectionate smile. Aden shakes his head vigorously.

"I much rather you live." Lexa smiles again before her head lolls to the side and her eyes close. Aden panics and checks to see that she is still breathing. When he finds that she is he checks the wound and finds fresh blood but none coming from the wound. He pulls the jacket he is wearing and covers Lexa hoping the warmth from his body will help. He takes the throwing knives from her lap and climbs back to his post. He takes two of the knives and prepares himself ready to eliminate any threat that nears his Heda. 

Lexa is right about two things, Ontari would follow Lexa's color pretty much relentlessly and her people would protect her without question. There are a few close calls were they are close to being caught but they always manage to make it to a village. Titus would explain what they needed and the villagers would hide them. When Ontari arrived a convincing story awaited about how Heda and Titus had just passed. Ontari and her warriors would take off and then Clarke and Titus would race ahead to keep up the facade. Clarke learned to ride a galloping horse very quickly. 

Titus is true to his word. Although he is not a fan of Clarke's his priority is to protect her. He he kills one of Ontaris warriors that had managed to get close enough to Clarke to see that she is not Lexa, blowing their cover. Before he can raise any kind of alarm Titus has silenced him permanently. 

The loss of her warrior did not seem to faze Ontari as they press forward. Clarke and Titus manage to keep up the cat and mouse game for two weeks. It is not until the start of the third week that Ontaris primal need to catch what she believes to be Lexa starts to wan. Frustration starts to set in and she begins to take it out on the villagers. Titus has to physically restrain Clarke when Ontari slaps a village elder hard across the face after being informed that she has just missed Heda and Titus again. 

Clarke refuses to leave until she checks on the woman and assures the woman is okay. The next village is where blood is shed. A villager delivers the same story and Ontari delivers a well placed cut to the villagers abdomen. She says nothing when she mounts her horse and heads in the direction of the next village. Clarke checks on the injured villager until the village healer arrives. Once she is sure he will be okay Clarke looks to Titus as they approach their horses. 

"We need to go back to my camp or the next village could suffer a casualty. The next village can say honestly that they have not seen us." Titus nods his head and they mount their horses. Clarke directs her horse in the direction they came from and starts at a gallop again back towards camp and Lexa. 

It takes them two days to reach camp because Clarke wants to give the horse the time to rest. As they approach camp Clarkes adrenaline begins to kick in at the though of seeing Lexa again. She is so focused on the thought that she does not hear the sound of approaching horses until she sees Titus draw his sword. Clarke looks to the approaching sound and sees Octavia and Lincoln. They ride past and wave for them to follow. 

"We'll explain later!" Octavia shouts over her shoulder and Clarke turns her horse in the direction of their retreating forms but Titus blocks her path. 

"It could be a trap." He says. Clarke refrains from rolling her eyes. 

"Its not. I am going with them though so, wether you follow me or not is up to you." With that Clarke moves her horse around Titus and his horse and starts at a gallop. 

The route they take begins to look familiar and Clarke realizes where they are going. She dismounts her horse and finds that Titus has in fact followed them. 

"Why are we at the drop ship instead of camp." Clarke asks Octavia while Lincoln leads the horses away. Octavia's face hardens at the mention of what used to be their camp. "There were other survivors from the Ark. They landed in Azqueda and their interactions never went past killing. They had Lincoln locked up so when Murphy showed up and let us know what happened we knew we couldn't walk in with the leader of their enemy. So we broke Lincoln out and came here."

"And Lexa." Clarke asks still concerned about the answer. Octavia smiles and nods her head towards the entrance. 

" Why don't you go see for yourself? The reluctant patient is in with the doctor right now." Clarke approaches and enters the drop ship her heart racing.

Outside the drop ship Octavia looks at Titus warily and decides to go help Lincoln with the horses. 

She hears them before she sees them. Abby tells Lexa that she is healing well but she would heal even faster if she would take a easy. Lexa assures her she is but from Abby's exasperated sound Clarke can tell that she is not. 

"I'll try harder doctor." Lexa responds and there is sincerity in her voice. 

"That's all I ask. Clarke would be devastated if something happened to you, especially if it could have been prevented." Clarke is about to make her presence know when Lexa's next words and her own curiosity stop her. 

"May I ask you a question?" Lexa asks.

"Of course." Abbys says double checking Lexa's abdomen. 

"How did you know about us?' Abby smirks as she continues her work. Clarke rolls her eyes at her mother's smugness. 

"I know my daughter very well and she is not one to bow." 

"She did that for you and your people." Lexa says disappointed. 

"That may be what she told you but its a small part of the reason. She did that to show she trusted you again. She was extremly hurt and betrayed by what happened at mount weather..."

"I am..." Lexa starts and Abby holds up a hand and shakes her head. To Clarke's surprise Lexa falls silent. 

"You don't need to explain. You both made choices for the safety of your people and lives were saved and lost because of it. You are not at fault for what happened that day." Abby says. "My point is she does not bow. She is stubborn, does not listen, and once she gets something in her head she is not quick to let it go. When she bowed to you she it was the of her trusting you again. Plus..." Abby shrugs her shoulders "..a mother always knows." Abby smiles and Clarke can see Lexa's face flush red. "Now if you would rest a little more it would make my job easier like I said Clarke would be devastated if something happened to you." Lexa smiles and starts to pull her shirt back on covering the new bandages. Clarke finally comes into view her eyes focused on the brunette. 

"She's right you know." Clarke says with a smile. She is engulfed almost immdeatley in her mother's arms. Mostly because Abby is uninjured and not attempting to get her shirt back on. 

"Clarke." Abby whispers. "I am so happy you are here. Lexa assured me you would return as soon as you could." Clarke hugs her mother back 

"I'm happy I'm here to. How is she doing?" Clarke asks looking past her mother to Lexa. Abby pulls away and runs a hand through her daughter's hair before turning back to her notes. 

"She's doing really well. I think her blood is actually helping her heal faster. Although, if she would rest more she might heal even faster but she insists on training that wonderful boy Aden everyday. Even so I am happy with her healing process considering it was touch and go in the beginning." Abby makes a couple more notes and looks up at both girls and smiles. 

"Remember what I said about resting." Lexa nods her head and smiles. "Good, I'll give you both a minute now." She stops and hugs Clarke one more time before leaving. As soon as they are alone Clarke surges forward and pulls Lexa into her arms. 

"I am so glad you are okay." Clarke says taking in everything she can about Lexa all at once.   
They allows themselves a few minutes before slowly pulling apart. 

"Ontari is going back to Polis." Clarke says running her hand along Lexa's jawline. Lexa leans into the touch and closes her eyes. 

"I know." She sighs. "Aden has been training harder than ever with all of us. Lincoln, Indra and even Octavia."

"Which reminds me how did you find all of them?" Clarke asks. 

"Murphy." Lexa responds simply. He went in to get your mother and came out with the rest. Your camp is not the same. There is more skaikru and they are not interested in peace with us. Clarke sighs deeply because she knows it is something they will have to deal with. She also knows it is something that will separate them again. The thought almost brings Clarke to tears. Instead she leans forward and presses her lips against the woman in front of her. Lexa responds immediately. 

The kiss is not hurried as both women attempt to soak in the moment. Clarke's arms carefully circle the brunette's waist pulling her in closer. Lexa's hands cradle her face and for a few precious moments the outside world does not exist. They are not leaders of two very different groups of people. Instead they are two women that have fallen in love.

They exit the drop ship hand in hand. Clarke announces excitedly to every one that they are are a couple. She pouts a little when she finds no one is even remotely surprised. 

"Really Griffin? You guys are the actual worst when it comes to heart eyes. You are worse than Lincoln and I by a mile. How could we not know?" Octavia says after the announcement taking her eyes off Aden as they train. Clarke grumbles. She is vindicated when Aden uses the distraction to knock Octavia on her ass. It makes Clarke smile, just a little. 

Clarke drinks in as much of Lexa as she can. That night she holds Lexa in her arms as she sleeps. The blonde knows she should be sleeping to but she also knows their work is not done yet. Lexa is healing faster than expected and she is aware that Ontari is still out there and still a threat. It is just a matter of when they will be separated again. 

Clarke spends the next few days gathering information and attempting to train with the rest. She spends more time on her ass during sparring sessions than anything else. She asks Octavia where Bellamy is and is met with troubling news when Ocatavia tells her he is not the Bellamy she knew. It worries Clarke but she tries not to dwell on it because her time with Lexa is short and the day is coming when they will have to seperate again.

She gets her answer a few days later when Ontari is spotted with a man Lincoln and Octavia identify as Pike. "Nothing good will come from that alliance." Lincoln says when he hears the news. He has dealt with azgeda all his life. He has also dealt with Pike and he knows they are in for a fight. It is all Lexa needs to hear to know it is time to go. 

She tasks Titus with protecting Aden and getting him back to Polis. Aden objects wanting to go with her but she reminds him that he is Heda now and he has a duty to their people. Aden objects again but Lexa gives him a look and his objections end. Even though her title has passed to another a part of her will always be Heda. It will always be in her blood. 

Indra, Lincoln, and Octavia all volunteer to go with Lexa which leaves Abby. 

"I can't go back to camp, so it only makes sense that I should go to Polis. Perhaps my medical skills will be beneficial." Clarke it taken aback by her mothers willingness to go to Polis but she does not question it. 

"Where are you going to go?" Abby asks even though she knows Clarke will not be returning with her to Polis. 

"I am going back to camp. Raven is still there and to see Bellamy for myself. I'll get Raven, try and talk some sense into Bellamy and return to Polis." Murphy volunteers to go with Clarke since he is the last one to have been in the camp. Lexa breathes a little easier she did not want Clarke retuning to a camp she no longer knows alone. 

With everyone's mission clear they begin to depart. Those that are Polis bound leave first. Lexa takes Aden to the side and speaks words to him that Clarke cannot hear. She is instead wrapped up in her mother's arms. 

"Be careful sweetie."

"I will mom." Clarke responds soaking in her mother's embrace. Abby places a kiss on the top of her head before finally letting go. Clarke watches until she can no longer see her mother and Lexa does the same with Aden. When they are no longer visible Clarke turns to Lexa. Behind her Indra, Octavia, and Lincoln mount their horses. Two of the horses are ones that Clarke and Titus rode. It was decided since they needed to move faster the horses they brought would go with Lexa. The other two horses are the ones Murphy managed to take from camp. Murphy makes himself scarce mentioning something about going over the plans with the others. They know its an excuse to give them some time but they are grateful for it. 

Lexa takes Clarke's hand in her own and places a soft kiss on the top of her hand and then places the same hand on her chest above her beating heart. 

"My heart beats because you fought for me." Lexa says looking into Clarke's eyes. "My fight was almost over." Clarke closes her eyes and shudders with memories of that day. She knows how close she was to losing Lexa and it makes her soul ache. She feels Lexa touch the side of her face and her eyes open again. She finds Lexa studying her face with a small smile. "So long as my heart beats I will fight for you, for us. It is my deepest desire that we meet again and I promise if we do I will prove my love to you many times over." Lexa leans in and their lips meet in a soft kiss that is a promise of more.

"I love you." Clarke whispers.

"I love you to." Lexa replies. Neither woman wants to leave the embrace of the other but they know they must. It is Clarke that slowly pulls away first. Lexa nods her head accepting that this is finally the point that they must part again. Lexa places a final kiss on Clarke's forehead and turns to the horses. Octavia and Lincoln wave goodbye and Indra inclines her head in acknowledgement. Lexa's horse begins to move and everyone follows. Lexa looks back once and for a few seconds they hold each other's gaze until Lexa breaks it and sends her horse into a gallop. The rest follow suit and Clarke watches until they are no longer in sight. 

Murphy comes to stand next to her. He says nothing while she stares into the distance. Clarke knows they have to move so she slowly starts to walk towards the camp. In the opposite direction of just about everyone she cares about. 

Murphy nudges her shoulder gently and she looks at him with a sad smile. 

"Don't worry you will see her again."

"How can you be so sure?" Clarke asks glancing back in the direction Lexa went in. 

"Love like that always finds itself again." His words stop her in her tracks. Murphy stops to and waits for his words to wash over her. A brilliant smile breaks across Clarke's face. 

"Lets go get the rest of our friends." Clarke says and starts walking forward again with a little more vigor than before. For the first time since she fell from the sky she knows exactly where she is going.


End file.
